The King's Proposal
by Ravenclaw-Earl of Storybrooke
Summary: Leopold's proposal to Regina, witnessed through Cora's eyes. Oneshot. I was inspired by "Bleeding Through." Please review!


The King's Proposal

Leopold's proposal to Regina from "The Stable Boy" from Cora's perspective.

Author's Note: This idea popped into my head during "Bleeding Through."

Characters:

Regina

Cora

Henry, Sr.

King Leopold

* * *

Cora quietly walked into the great hall of The House and Stables. She knew that she was in a precarious position; If Leopold remembered her, he might not propose to Regina as planned. She had let Henry deal with their royal visitor.

_After all_, she thought, _Henry should have some practical uses._

Regina was standing in front of the mirror and admiring herself in her riding outfit.

_I was just as beautiful at that age. Leopold will remember. He should be unable to take his eyes off of Regina._

"No, this won't do."

With a wave of her hand, Cora transformed Regina's clothes into a beautiful gown.

"What are you doing?" Regina whined.

Cora chose to ignore her daughter's insolence, knowing that she would brighten up in a moment. "We have a guest. He'll be here any moment."

Regina frowned. "I can't. I have a riding lesson with Daniel."

Cora inwardly cursed. _So she's still in love with that stable boy. Hopefully she has the good sense to forget all of that_.

"Well, that's been cancelled. Now smile. We don't want to disappoint him."

Regina leaned towards Cora, who realized that she had Regina on the hook now. "Disappoint who?"

"The King!" she smiled widely at her daughter.

Regina giggled with excitement. "The King?! Why is the King coming?"

"Because you've finally done something right! That little girl you saved is the King's daughter."

Praising Regina was the final step. She had to be glowing when Leopold walked through the door, enough that any memory of Cora would be overshadowed by his grief at Eva's death and his plans for Regina.

Just then, Henry walked into the hall with the King himself and a few of his men.

"Is this her?" Leopold inquired.

_Goodness, he's old_, Cora thought. _I almost feel guilty for binding Regina to him. But I couldn't be queen, so my daughter will be. _

"Yes," Henry answered, gesturing to Regina.

Cora immediately curtsied. Leopold never knew her as submissive, so he was likely to ignore her.

"Regina, honey, this is Snow White's father," Henry introduced.

Regina curtsied even lower than Cora.

_She certainly doesn't have my fire_, Cora thought.

Leopold raised a hand. "No. It is I who should bow to you. You saved my daughter's life. There is no way to repay that debt. It is an honor to meet you."

Regina stammered. Cora knew she had to take action.

"Regina, dear, the King's honored to meet you. Say something."

Cora showed no physical signs, but she was more nervous now than ever before. Leopold's gaze shifted from Regina to Cora, who smiled sheepishly at the joke she had just told. She noticed that Henry was looking at her with a puzzled expression, as if she would give him some explanatory look. However, Cora had no time for her weakling of a husband and relied on the assumption that he wouldn't make any comments with the King in the room.

Then, Leopold spoke: "You're quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you. My dear Snow has many things, but a mother is not one of them. We lost her years ago."

Cora smiled even more widely. The ruse had worked. If Leopold would recognize her at all, he would have done so then and there.

"I'm so sorry," Regina replied.

_So very sympathetic. She gets that from her father_.

Leopold continued: "Since then I have scoured the land, looking for a wife. I've yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter. Until now."

One of the servants handed Leopold a small box, which he took before going down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Regina?"

"Yes!" Cora blurted out, most uncharacteristically. _Exactly as I planned. _Leopold continued to look at Regina. Regina stared, dumbfounded. Henry looked almost reproachful at Cora's outburst. "Yes."

She had doubted her own ability to pull the wool over Leopold's eyes. She'd never doubt her own abilities again.

* * *

Please review! And if you love Cora, check out my "Cora Chronicles," the most recent being "Cora's Storybrooke." I plan to have a new chapter up this week.


End file.
